La Cabaña
by NaomyRO22
Summary: * LEMONLEMON Así que si son menores absténganse de leer o simplemente lean bajo su propio riesgo ya están Advertidos LEMON LEMON */Kristoff tiene que ir a las montañas a cumplir con su trabajo y Anna insiste en quererlo acompañar, en un descuido de la princesa, caí al agua congelada al igual que el cosechador, se desasen de su prendas al llegar a al cabaña evitando una hipotermia.


_**Ok primero lo primero FROZEN es propiedad de Disney, mas lo relatado en esta enferma historia es enteramente mio y de mi afectada imaginación.**_

Lo siguiente, tenia planeado subir este One-shot, al fin de **"Nuestra Historia"**, pero dado su contenido

creo yo que lo mas apto era ponerlo aparte ya que en esa, solo subiré con clasificación K.

En fin, seria mi primer Lemon que escribo, nunca antes la había intentado pero digamos que me entro la curiosidad

de que tal me quedaría y bueno quería salir un poco de lo que habitual mete escribo y que mejor que con mi pareja favorita,

aparte que de KritAnna casi no hay, solo ElsAnna.

Aclaraciones:

-Bueno la ropa interior, la verdad se que era diferente en ese tiempo, pero es mas fácil así y "sexy", creo yo que se.

**Advertencias:**

**-Situación sexual explícitas.**

**-Si eres menor de edad estante de continuar leyendo.**

**-Si decides continuar es bajo tu propio criterio. **

Amm creo que seria todo disfruten mis pequeños pervertidos de la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>"La Cabaña Del Amor"<strong>

-Anna…- Le susurraba el rubio, completamente sonrojado a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de la princesa, debatiéndose entre acortar esa distancia y por fin unir sus labios o simplemente alejarse.

Intentaba mantener la compostura, pero en la situación y posición como se encontraban, no sabía que tanto se podría resistir. Pasó un poco de saliva amargamente, se conocían ya desde hace tres años, desde el principio ninguno dio la mejor impresión y mucho menos se conocieron en una situación normal, ayudar a la princesa a terminar con el invierno y salvar a su hermana que es la reina, no fue nada común y mucho menos fácil.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada, amaba a esa pelirroja, en secreto le pido a su cuñada que le enseñara modales, bailar y todo lo necesario para estar a la altura y ser el mejor para la princesa, agradecía tener una buena relación con la platinada al pedirle su bendición para que se casaran no objeto en absoluto les dio su aprobación muy gustosa.

Así es están comprometidos, su boda seria dentro de dos meses y quería seguir con todos los protocolos y todas esa cosa de la realeza, solo tenía que espera dos meses para la fantástica _"luna de miel"_, pero como resistirse ante majestuosa belleza que tiene ante él.

La oji-azul estaba recostada en el tapete que esta cercas de la pequeña chimenea que apenas e iluminaba la habitación, encima de ella estaba el montañés apoyándose con sus manos para evita caer encima de su prometida, ambos les estaba costando respirar, sus corazón latía a toda velocidad, los dos estaban muy colorados mirándose directo a los ojos, dudosos en lo que podría pasar, si continuaban así.

Como es que llegaron a esa situación, muy sencillo Kristoff que pronto sería un príncipe, seguí con su trabajo de cosechador de hielo, quería honrar el título que le habían dado y no por que se casara con la pequeña princesa dejaría de trabajar, no quería ser un principito más mantenido e inútil, y realmente amaba su trabajo como para abandonarlo.

Esa mañana se encontraba, atando a Sven al trineo pues pronto se tenía que marchar a cumplir con su trabajo.

-Kristoff, puedo acompañarte…-Imploraba la menor haciendo su cara más tierna.

-Anna, es peligroso y solo estaré fuera eta noche te prometo que mañana a primer hora del día ya estaré de regreso.-Le sonrió tiernamente.

-Ves, tú mismo lo acabas de decir, que es peligroso…-Lo señalo con el dedo acusadoramente, el rubio solo desvió su mirada y se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso.

-¿Qué?, yo , bueno si, pero yo soy un experto no me pasara nada.-Intentaba excusarse vagamente, si era peligroso pero el ya tienen varios años en el negocio, en cambio la princesa no, se imaginó un sinfín de situaciones horrendas que le podrían pasar a la pelirroja, y recordó el cómo su padre había muerto, sintió un enorme terror, inconscientemente abrazo a la chica, depositándole un beso en la frente.- Anna, si te llevara conmigo y algo te pasara jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Estaré bien y estando contigo no me pasara nada…-Anna siguió insistiendo por un buen rato, hasta que resignado acepto el montañés.

-Bien, te llevare siempre y cuando Elsa acepte.

La princesa empezó a brincar de alegría, jalando a su prometido de la mano, fueron en busca de la soberana que de igual forma se negó, pero que al final termino cediendo ante las suplicas de su hermana, Anna al tener la aprobación brinco de alegría y se fue a preparar para el viaje.

-Se ha salido con la suya…

-Los sé, es imposible negarle algo, bueno y es muy persistente-Comentaba el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, mirando aun la puerta por donde había salido su prometida.

-Kristoff, gracias…

-¿Qué?-Mira a su cuñada algo confundido.

-Sí, gracias por cuidar de Anna, por acceder a sus locuras, aun en contra de tus miedos- La platinada estaba al tanto de la historia del joven y el cómo había quedado huérfano.

-Jeje, no tiene que agradecerme nada, daría mi vida por verla feliz.-Decía con sinceridad.

Después de que la princesa se alistara para ir a las montañas, con su habitual vestimenta de invierno, subieron al trineo emprendiendo el viaje, Elsa y Olaf salieron a despedirlos y decirles suerte, la menor intento convencer a su hermana de acompañarlos, a lo cual Esla se negó no porque no quisiera ir sino porque tenía muchas cosas por hacer, lo de la boda de su hermana, responder cartas de diversos reinos, escuchar las necesidades de sus súbditos, entre otras cosas que tenía que hacer como la reina, el hombrecillo de nieve decidió quedarse con Elsa para hacerle compañía y "ayudarla" con sus deberes aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la terminaba distrayendo.

En todo el camino, Anna se la paso contándole diversa historias de cuando era niña muy alegremente el cosechador se la paso riendo con los relatos de su prometida.

Al llegar a su destino, Kristoff le iba a iniciar a dar instrucciones y advertencias a la princesa, -Entonces Anna, por ningún moti…- chica ya estaba patinando en la zona de donde extraían el hielo.-Anna!

-Wooow, Kristoff, esto es maravilloso.

-Anna, ten cui…-Intento acercarse hasta donde estaba la pelirrojo, pero apenas y se intentó acercar, el hielo se inició a fragmentar, Anna de inmediato borro su sonrisa.-Solo no te muevas.

-Kristoff…-Estaba completamente pálida, el tono de su voz apenas y era audible, el montañés intentaba estar calmado pero se podía notar la preocupación en su rostro.

-Solo, tranquila…

El reno no entendía lo que estaba pasando así que solo intento acercarse hasta donde estaba su amigo, del cual recibió un fuerte grito- NO SVEN, QUIETO….-El reno se detuvo al instante.-Tranquilo amigo, si rezongas así no te puedo entender- Los sonidos insistentes de su fiel amigo y ver a la princesa tan lejos de él, solo lo desesperaban más, sin nada mejor que tuvieran en mente inicio a caminar lentamente, tentando con cuidado donde pisaba. Por más cuidadoso que era el hielo se seguía fragmentando, hasta que termino dividiéndose en varias secciones, vio como caía su prometida en el agua congelada, sin más se lanzó al agua, el reno al ver que los dos desaparecían, inicio a brabar desesperado moviéndose de un lado a otro, buscando alguna señal de los jóvenes, varios segundos pasaron y ninguno salía a flote.

El reno se acercó un poco más buscando señal de sus compañeros, cuando por fin vio al rubio salir del aguan, tomando una gran bocanada de aire desesperadamente, con la pelirroja, Sven los ayudo a salir por completo del agua, la chica estaba inconsciente. Rápidamente Kristoff recuesta a la chica para poder escuchar su respiración, al no obtener respuesta al instante le dio respiración boca a boca, seguido de compresiones en el pecho repitió el proceso, hasta que la princesa termino devolviendo toda el agua que había ingerido. Rápido la tomo en brazos y subió a Sven.

-Rápido amigo a las cabañas…-Sentía como su cuerpo se estaba entumiendo a cada segundo que pasaba, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería poner a salvo a su princesa. –Anna!, Anna no, te, te duermas, ya, ya casi lle-gamos-Se podía ver sus respiraciones por el frio, la pequeña pelirroja le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.-Oyes cuenta, cuéntame … más de, de…

-Perdón…-Apenas y movió sus labios, pero gracias a que estaban muy cercas el rubio logro escucharla.

-No, no, te per- perdonare, si, si te duer-mes…

-Estoy can…

-Yo, yo, yo i-gual, a asi que, que cuéntame, algo…

-No… se…

-Cual, cualquier, cosa…

-Es, esta, está bien, porque no, no había ningún, otro re-recolector….

-Yo, soy el, el "Maestro y Proveedor Oficial de Hielo de Arendelle", asi asi que yo tengo que verificar, cuando ya es seguro, seguro recolectar el hielo, por eso te decía que, que solo estaría fuera, una noche.

-Yo, lo siento.

-Esta, está bien.-Siendo sinceros no estaba para nada enojado, o tal vez si pero no con la chica si no consigo mismo por no cuidarla bien.-El, el que se debe, de disculpar soy…

-No tienes, la, la culpa de nada.

Al fin llegaron a una cabaña de madera, se veía bastante amplia y hermosa, cerca de esta estaba un establo pequeño. Kristoff, bajo rápido de Sven, con su prometida en brazos, subió las pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar al pórtico, bajo por un momento a la princesa que se abraza a sí misma para aminorar un poco el frio, el rubio mientras buscaba algo debajo del tapete de la entrada. Anna, ver el emblema de su familia tallado en la puerta.

-Kristoff, de quei, quien es esta cabaña?...

Kristoff, por fin encuentra la llave y abre la puesta, nuevamente abraza a su prometida, rápido entran a la cabaña, se dirige a la habitación, al entrar a esta baja nuevamente a la chica, de inmediato intenta prender la pequeña chimenea que se encuentra dentro.

-Bueno, Elsa decido construir algunas cabañas para los cosechadores así que he aquí una de ellas y bueno creo que obtuve una cabaña privada por ser el "Maestro y Proveedor …..SIIII-Por fin logro encender la chimenea, fue hasta su prometida y la acercar.- la verdad, no lo creía necesario pero cuando menso me di cuenta ya estaban construidas las cabañas y…- Mientras hablaba inicio a quitarle la ropa a la princesa, la cual no protesto, estaba concentrada en el relato del rubio.- un día Kai llago para dar las asignaciones de las cabañas, y en fin no la había utilizada a decir verdad me negaba a tal lujo, pero hoy le agradezco que las haya construido, bueno espero no tenerla que utilizar nuevamente en una situación así, espera.

Sin más salió de la habitación, con la ropa de la pelirroja, rápido fue a meter a Sven al establo y calmarlo un poco, al regresar, le echo algunos leños a la estufa para encenderla, dejando la ropa de la princesa cercas para que se secara y prosiguió a quitarse su ropa para de igual forma ponerla a secar, quedándose solo con su bóxer, nuevamente entro a la habitación, se dirigió al armario y de este saco unas cobijas.-Bien, agradezco que Esla, haya equipado la cabaña, toma essstass…-Cuando miro a su prometido pudo ver que solo se encontraba con su ropa interior, su rostro se puso todo rojo a mas no poder.

Anna, frotaba sus manos enfrente del fuego de la chimenea, al no seguir escuchando a su prometido se gira hacia él, poniéndose de pie, quedan frente a frente, ve que el rostro de su prometido esta completamente rojo, se acerca para tomar su temperatura.

-Kristoff, ¿estás bien?-Pone su mano en la frente del rubio, que estaba paralizado, movía su boca intentando decir algo mas no emitía ningún sonido.-Krisss…-Miro a su prometido de pies a cabeza, y después se observó a ella, cayendo en cuenta que se encontraban ambos en ropa interior, su rostro se incendió aún más que el rubio, recordó como hace uno minutos le había quitado la ropa, mas no le dio mucho importancia ya que estaba concentrada en el relato del rubio y que se alegraba que ya no sentía tanto frio, instintivamente se cubrió con sus manos e inicio a retroceder. El joven seguía en transe recordando su acciones de hace unos minutos, no lo hizo con malas intenciones solo quería evitar que a su amada le diera hipotermia y solo siguió su instinto. Veía como la princesa se alejaba lentamente, en un descuido de esta por no ver en donde pisaba tropezó con una pequeña mesita que se encontraba cercas, saliendo de su transe intento agarra a su prometida para evitar que cayera, más termino tropezando de igual forma con las cobijas que traía en las manos e inevitablemente ambos cayeron, lo único que amortigua un poco su caída fue el suave tapete, al igual que logro poner sus manos evitando que callera todo su peso sobre la frágil pecosa. Ya llevaba algunos segundos mirándose, ninguno se atrevía a decir o hacer algo, Kristoff luchaba por mantener la cordura, paso un poco de saliva y aclaro su garganta.

-A- anna, yo, yo yo, no,no…yo lo siento, no, no lo…-No pudo seguir ablando, ya que se perdió en los azules ojos de la chica, a esa distancia podía contar cada una de sus encantadoras pecas que la hacen ver más chica de la edad que tenía, instintivamente la examinaba, y sin poder evitarlo termino besándola, demostrándole en ese beso cuanto la amaba, ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar más de ese casto beso, si no fuera porque necesita del bendito oxigeno seguirían unidos en ese tierno beso, ambos se miraban a los ojos en los cuales se notaba un brillo lleno de amor, pación, necesidad por descubrir más de cada uno. Kristoff, intento recuperar la poca lucidez que le quedaba.-Yo, yo perdón…-Se disponía a parase, antes que pudiera siquiera moverse, Anna lo había rodeado del cuello, esta lo dejo confundido ya que, no decía nada la princesa y no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Es, esta, está bien…ambos, ambos somos adultos.

Las palabras de Anna lo dejaron perplejo, era verdad ella ya tenía veintiuno y el veinticuatro, pero ella era una princesa. El joven seguía debatiéndose entre su deseo o solo esperar. La chica al ver la duda en su prometido, por fin decide encararlo, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Así se quedaron por unos segundos más, el chico se pudo dar cuenta que el color de ojos de su prometida era un tanto engañoso crea que eran completamente azules, pero realmente tiene un pequeño toque de verde, así siguieron unos segundos más el oji-miel vs la mirada verdeazulada de la princesa.

-Kristoff…pase lo que pase, se, se-seguirás a mí, a mi lado…-Tal vez sonó insegura, pero en su mirada se pedía distinguir una gran firmeza.

El rubio se confundió, mas entendió a que se refería Anna, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro-Te amo Anna, nunca lo dudes… soy el hombre más afortunado, al tener a una mujer como tú, y no lo digo por que seas una princesa…-Decía con honestidad.- sigo sin entender cómo te enamoraste de alguien como yo.-Esto hizo reír a la princesa, que inicia agujetero con los rubios cabellos del montañés.- No enserio, estoy seguro que puedes tener a cualquier hombre que quieras…

-Y lo tengo, porque te quiero a ti…-Sin más unió sus labios con el rubio, fue corto pero no por ello no lo desfrutaron.-Te amo Kristoff…

-Te Amo Anna Arendelle, cree en mi cuando te digo que jamás te dejaría, a menos que tú me lo pidas y contra eso, lucharía hasta las últimas para hacerte cambiar de decisión.

Nuevamente uno sus labios, con los rosados labios de la chica, ese era deferente a lo anteriores, ya que este estaba lleno de pació, deseo pero aun así lleno de amor, el rubio con una de sus manos inicio a acariciarles la pierna muy cercas del glúteo, con su otra mano inicio a masajear uno de los senos, por encima del brasier, podía sentir como los gemidos eran reprimidos por el beso, la pelirroja seguía jugando con la cabellera de su prometido.

Se separó solo un poco de la chica, sus respiraciones era agitadas, ambos se sonrieron cómplices.

-T, te, te a-amo A,anna…-Entre jadeos con la voz ronca le susurro en el oído, seguido le mordió suavemente la oreja, provocando que se retorciera un poco y soltara un gemido, mordía su labio inferior para reprimir un poco del places que sentía con todas esa carisias.

Kristoff, prosiguió a desabrocharle el brasier, mientras la princesa le besaba y le mordía suavemente el cuello dejando una delgada línea de baba.

-Krss, tofff…te, aa-moo.-Lo voz de la infantil Anna había cambiado un poco por un tono más sensual, inicio a explorar el cuerpo de su prometido dándole caricias desde la espalda hasta todo se bien definido abdomen, era verdad que esta robusto su rubio, pero esos años como cosechador lo había favorecido bastante bien.

Cuando se deshizo de esa prenda se quedó admirando los senos de su amada, no eran muy voluminosos, pero para el eran perfectos, inicio masajeando uno en cuando lo toco le provocó un gemido más, con su otra mano tocaba el abdomen plano de la princesa, besaba con delicadeza los hombro llenos de pecas, empezó a hacer un caminito de besos desde los hombros hasta el cuello y continua bajando hasta llegar al seno que le hacía falta atención, lo comenzó a succionar y darle pequeños mordicaos, mientras al otro lo presionaba y masajeaba el pezón, con cada cariáis aumentaba los gemido de la chica.

Kristoff, se apegó más a su prometida.-Kris,tofff …- sintió algo entre su entrepierna como pudo agacho su mirada para ver que era, encontrándose con que el "amiguito" de su prometido, demandaba atención, bajo su manso con delicadeza por todo el cuerpo de su rubio, hasta llegar a los bóxer e iniciarlo a bajar, dejando ver viril miembro de montañés, sentía el rose en su entre pierna aun sobre la tela de su prenda restante.

El rubio dejo las caricias para ver a los ojos a la agitada pelirroja, sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría.-Te, amos Anna …

-Kriss, te amo…-Se mordía el labio inferior intentando contener los gemidos y hablar lo más claro posible.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras con la mirada, se expresaban todo lo que sentía, el rubio prosiguió con su trabajo, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios e inicio a descender, hasta llegar al ombligo de la chica, inicia abajar la prenda lentamente hasta deshacerse completamente de ella aventándola en alguna parte de al habitación, de igual forma se quitó por completo lo bóxer, estaba hincado, se quedó admirando a su princesa por unos segundos, la cual desvió la mirada avergonzada y muy sonrojada, provocándolo que sonriera juguetonamente.

Prosigue a abrir con delicadeza las piernas de la chica la cual accedió, se puso en medio de estas, con cuidado guio su miembro a la entrada virginal de la princesa, apenas y entro la puntita vio cómo se aferró a la alfombra, se inclinó para besarla, la pelirroja nuevamente rodio con su brazos el cuello del rubio, entre palabras cariñosas y beso, continuo adentrándose más en la princesa, hasta dar la última estocada, provocando que la chica se arquera y le encajara las uñas, provocándole un sonoro gemido, después de unos segundos inicio a moverse, con cada envestida aumentaban la gemidos, entre eso gemido decían el nombre del otro, la chica con sus piernas rodio al rubio para aminorar la separación, este la tomo de la cintura, para sentarla, perdiendo ambos el control por completo, llenos de places queriendo más y más, el chico estaba dispuesto a complacer, acelerando aun mas las envestidas.

-Kriss, kris, ahh, kkrisahhtoffahh…

-AH, ah, ahhnnah,AH…

El chico nuevamente acostó a la pelirroja, masajeaba con desesperación una de sus senos, mientras besaba su cuello y con su otra mano le masajeaba el glúteo, la princesa mordía delicada mete el cuellos del chico, mientras pasaba sus manso par la ancha espalda de él y de vez en cuando le tocaba sus duros glúteos, apretando con fuerza las piernas. Llegando ambos al fin a su primer orgasmo, sintiendo pequeños espasmos, al tener la esencia de su prometido dentro de ella.

El rubio se dejó caer a un lado de su princesa, abrazándola cariñosamente, le dio un beso en al frente, con su pie jalo una de las cobijas que había tirado al principio, cubriendo, sus desnudos y sudados cuerpos.

Se miraron por unos segundos, están agotados, pero no había necesidad de decir una sola palabra con las miradas se decían todo, así se quedaron mirando hasta que ambos cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un baño rápido y desecho de la "escena del crimen", regresaron al palacio.

Se encontraba desayunando la familia real.

-Y ¿qué tal la cabaña?...- Preguntaba curiosa la gobernante, ambos jóvenes se pusieron colorados.

-Cof, jep ¿la cabaña?-Dudaba el rubio, a que se refería con eso, temeroso que se haya enterado de algo, peor intentaba mantener la calma ya que era imposible.

-Sí, ¿qué les ha parecido?, no le hizo falta nada, ¿estaba todo en orden?

-Jejeje, si está muy linda Elsa- Decaí algo temerosa la menor.

-Ooh, que lindos es una cabaña del amor…-Decía inocentemente el muñeco de nieve, provocando que Kristoff, escupiera todo el agua que estaba bebiendo, Anna solo abrió los ojos como platos.

-Hay Olaf, que cosa dices…-La gobernante le hace un pequeño mimo al hombrecillo de nieve.

-Si, por que, Esla se la dio a Kristoff, con mucho cariño…

Ambos jóvenes rieron muy nerviosos ante el comentario inocente, mirándose entre ellos mismo muy nerviosos.

-Jejeje, si por eso Olaf, jejeje…

_**.::FIN::.**_

* * *

><p>Si lo se muy largo y el final un poco bizarro, pero que mas quieren es la primera ves que escribo algo así.<p>

Y ¿que tal les pareció?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios?, ¿Amenazas?, ¿Les gustarías un epilogo?

*~Si alguno es de los que len mis otros fic's, mañana espero actualizar y subir un Drabble, para todo el

publico en **"Nuestra Historia"~***

Ok, eso seria todo gracias por tomarse su tiempo.

NaomyRO22 OffLine "**V**" **Paz**


End file.
